Divided and a chance RE:write
by Elite Recons
Summary: two worlds, with differnt history to each other, two worlds and only one will cross, two worlds and only one gender is domaniont, two worlds both are advance, two worlds one helps the other, one of these world is our own in the futer, the other is a world we created long forgoten, and in this world is a war of gender a purge of society


(earth world 00.13) parallel earth

2025-26 the Russian federation was able to mass produce the MiG 41 a 6th gen jet fighter, a year later the Untitled stats of America started mass producing F/A xx and finish testing for the F-45, 6th gen fighter Jets are able to reach hypersonic speeds of Mach 6, but because the Jet can go these speeds it makes it completely useless to use standard rockets and small caliber cannon can't reach these speeds since they go slower then Mach 3, the only country to be able to have a armament to take on 6th gen jets was America, since they have hypersonic ballistic missiles and a working laser but too big to fit and Russia also with a hypersonic ballistic missile but no laser, not only that but 6th gen

2030 the United Kingdom was able to put the Tempest Jet fighter in-service for Europe replacing the Eurofighter Typhoon Multirole fighter,

2031 China final completed the J-XX,

2032 Canada was able to complete its new 6th gen jet fighter calling it the Super arrow, and like its ancestor the Avro Canada CF-105 Arrow it was more advance then other 6th gen jets so advance that the other countries considered it a 7th gen.

6th gen fighter Jets are able to reach hypersonic speeds of Mach 6, but because the Jet can go these speeds it makes it completely useless to use standard rockets and small caliber cannon can't reach these speeds since they go slower, the only country to be able to have a armament to take on 6th gen jets was America, since they have hypersonic ballistic missiles and a working laser but too big to fit and Russia also with a hypersonic ballistic missile but no laser

2033 Canada was able to create a new missile the realizes an EMP blast of 25 meters permanently frying all electronics that haven't been EMP hardened

2033 the Australian and Americans made a project that would create standard armaments for 6th gen fighters that are cheap and effective, the project would succeed in 2034

2034 Russia was able to create a jet that can not only able to reach space but also to fly another 50 Km from the earth's orbit, and back without damage or killing the pilot, months later the US and Britain managed to do the same with making a new model to able to reach space flight

2034 new flight suits were made for hypersonic speed, and drastically improving handling the G forces,

2034 new jet engine able to go up to the speed of mach 8 and new metal alloy is used for airframs and the skin increasing the resistince of heat, speed and making it faster because of how light it is

2034 a new arms race and cold war between Russia, china and America on creating stock piles of aircraft

2035 America stopped the cold war by the president saying ''we did this before, let's not do it again'' and arms race was over,

2035 France introduced their own 6th Gen fighter jet the Dassault/Airbus FCAS however by the time it was in production its eltronics were outclassed, so new models with better eletronics were ordered

2036, a joint operation between America, China and Russia try to make a particle energy accelerator as a clean resource and replace resources that release carbon

2039 plans to create a scramjet that is able to land on the moon and come back to earth was orderd by the united States of America being built by NASA

2040 the entire world has finaly converted to using hydrogen instead of fossil fuels and decreasing the temperature of the world as well as increasing more rain accrose the world

2043 the Particle energy accelerator was completed and was the size of New York and able to produce 30 times the amount of power the world can make in just a year can make, thus powerplants and nuclear reacters wernt a necessary anymore and thuse replaced them all

2044 all 6th gen jets have turned into 7th gen in just a year

2045 more powerful lasers were built able to slice through 6 inchs of steel

by 2045 strange electrical currents around the world appear in satellites images, and during that time a jet from Canada that was carrying experimental armaments disappeared with no sign of crashing, his last transmission was ''oh fuck'' like he realized something

(earth world 1110.43) parallel purge of society Infinite Stratos

2025 the exoskeleton suit Infinite Stratos project began to be used for space flight and was put into huge investment, but because of its expensive, other projects were slowed down

2030 the Infinite stratus project was completed but was turned down, due to it looking ugly and heavy for space exploration, all countries and companies are embarrassed at how much it costed and creating a recession worse than 2008

2034 a "mysterious" hacker hacked the military missile bases and ships all over the world launching 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan. The world's first and only IS sortied and neutralized 1221 of the missiles with a sword and shot down the rest with energy weapons -something no country in the world had the technology of producing, months later a treaty was formed call the treaty of Alaska which set the limitations of IS being used in the military

2037 a new plague was founded by a woman who's contaminated with it, it was theorized that it was caused by men, moths later female leaders have issued the purge of all men, making the holocaust on the Jew's child's play

2038 89 percent of the male population has been wiped out in less than a year because of the females using the IS that are decapitated entire Armies, while the remanding male population are retreating to Alaska the last line and only defense for the male population, because of this the earth entire a second dark age

2039 98 percent of the male population has been wiped out and desperately trying to survive, a ship HMCS Fredericton was being attacked by a IS ace pilot unit but was shot down by an unknown pilot on a unknown jet, a month later scientist find out that the plague was a hoax and cause by a chemical reaction from the nature itself after being exposed to nuclear from some other factors, and then a day later a huge explosion hit Washington, Tokyo, London and Moscow wiping out the hole cities and killing 100 million, Leaders wanted to know on how a nuclear bomb managed to get pass undetected and pass the IS units, the remaining male population told them that they have more, and use it again if need to be, but it was a Bluff and the women bought it and they were going to end the war

2040 war is finally over and less then 2 million males survived with almost 500,000 feeling suicidal, after the war the remaining male population went into hiding never to be found

2045 the first male pilot for the IS was discovered


End file.
